pj_masks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha
Vehicle Wolf-O-Matic. Since the name Gekkomobile (Wolfmobile would be used) is taken, it's called the Wolf-O-Matic. It is usually grey with a wolf head and looks like a Cat Car. It can be used like Claw Grapple, which is why it has room for mechanical wolf legs to pop out form the bottom to grapple onto things and to jump. Much like the Cat car roar ability, it has Wolf-O-Matic growl, which is not as loud but still effective. Powers *Super Wolf Bite: Can be used to break certain things, such as escape from some sort of cage, by, you guessed it, biting through it when activated. *Wolf Claw Grapple: A lot like Geckko's grip ability, but usually used to hang onto things rather than to climb. *Night Vision: A lot like Owl Eyes but used to see in very dark places, rarely used. *Wolf Scent: Enhanced sense of smell when activated, Used to detect things such as metal from far away. Personality She is generally the mature one of the group, though she does have her immature moments. Despite this, she often says "You know things get bad when I'M the mature one here!" She is not the oldest, but she is older than the other two. (So she's the second oldest.) As can be seen, she loves wolves. She's more of an action person than a waiting person. And she's one of the "Why-be-slow-let's-just-go" kind of people as in, she has low patience and has a tendency to rush into things. She does not let insults roll off of her, and will reply to almost any insult thrown at her with a witty comeback, She also often thinks outside the box and can get creative with plans. She is also short-tempered and even one little insult can enrage her. And, she can be vain at times, preferring to do things with style. She also has a tendency to act like an animal, such as growling or snarling in anger, and her preferred method of attack being biting. Despite generally being mature, her childish and immature side seems to take over at times, creating problems. This especially happened when in order to defeat her counterpart, Brute, she would have to "be nice" (which translated to kissing) she was quite unwilling due to her finding it to be "gross." She got over it eventually, however. Alpha is also shown to be slightly dirty-minded, and sometimes makes dirty jokes, or misinterprets the situation very much out of context. Although she is very well aware that not everything can be solved with violence (Especially proven in "Look who's Back, Back Again" when both "being nice" and trying to physically defeat their counterparts didn't work. Instead, she had to use the weapon of humiliation to shrink them.) although that is her preferred way of dealing with problems at night. Catchphrases *"I bet my rank as alpha".... blah blah blah. Whatever she's replying to or commenting on. *"Oh, how growling great..." (Used when angry.) *"You know things get bad when I'M the mature one here!" *"Well call me an omega for this, but..." (Used when sharing an idea that might not make sense but does if explained.) Trivia *Her ultimate best friend is Tigress. *Like Tigress, she puts up a tough and sometimes violent demeanor to cover up her sweeter side. *Alpha's theme song: Good Time ft. Carly Rae Jepsen *As all of the other team members, her parents already know she is a PJ Mask. *She owns a pet dog, a German Shepard, named Talon. *She likes to call Tigress "Ms. Angst" even though Tigress actually doesn't complain very often. *Alpha also likes to call Brute "Mr. Compensator" and calls Catgirl "Puss in Boots" sometimes. *Her favorite gesture is the "peace" one made with two fingers. *She has a very short temper, and three easy ways of enraging her are hurting her friends, calling her "cute," or touching her tail. She hates having her tail touched. *And she often acts like an animal, such as snarling or growling in anger, running on all fours (during missions she is known to do this a lot), her preferred method of attack being biting, and she even had to wear a leash once because of how violent she was being at the time. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes